Seeing Double
by Conspiring Word Addict
Summary: Honey finds a girl just like him. Mori falls for her cousin. The twins think the two pairs are very similar to each other. What happens when they go on a date? Honey/OC and Mori/OC  Slight Revision. Two-shot and all done!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've done a SLIGHT revision, nothing to major just went through and fixed some of the stuff that was bugging me. Added a few sentences, nothing special. Anyway, this thought kinda just came to me. I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you people like it :P I loooove Mori, he is my favorite host. And I'm sorry if any of them seem a little out of character, but I tried. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hosts...which makes me sad...But that's okay! I can still write about them! **

* * *

><p>It was about 10 minutes past the club's closing time but one customer still lingered. She wore a happy grin as she chatted with the Lolita-type host. She had short, layered blonde hair, not too unlike Honey's. Except for the pastel pink stripes that were scattered throughout her hair. They looked surprising good on her, somehow enhancing her already exuberant appearance. Her big blue eyes sparkled every time she smiled, which was quite often while she was with Honey. In the standard yellow Ouran dress, she looked like every other girl that attended (other than Haruhi, of course). What was stunning was the fact that she was about Honey's height. The rest of the Host Club stared at them, as they had almost since the girl had arrived. The pair had gotten along great, even though this was only their second official appointment. They had eaten their favorite sweets together and fawned over Usa-chan happily. Everyone else had wondered, briefly, if Honey had another sibling because of how similar they were. But they seemed so much like a young couple that thought was quickly disregarded. Mori had even gotten up to give the pair some privacy.<p>

"Well, I think it's great," Haruhi said before she turned away from the enraptured group to continue picking up.

"What? Mommy! What does our sweet daughter mean!" Tamaki exclaimed wildly.

"It would appear that," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "Honey-senpai has a love interest."

Tamaki flailed about, then raced to find Haruhi for answers. The twins sidled up to Kyoya, one on either side. "So, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru started. "Who is she?" Kaoru finished.

The Shadow King opened his laptop, the light glinting off his glasses as he hit a few keys. "Arita Narumi, an only child and heir to her family's company."

"Why is she still here?" The devilish duo asked in unison.

"That, I do not have an answer for."

The twins slunk over to Mori, wondering if he knew something more about Narumi. They assumed the same positions, squishing Mori between them, then started their pestering. "Oh, Mori-senpai!" Kaoru sang. "Do you know anything about Narumi-san?" Hikaru questioned.

"Hn.." Mori was a man of few words, the twins knew that. But they had hoped for something more than that. They looked at each other, one's mischievous look mirrored by the other's. They were about to skip over to Honey and ask him about Narumi, but stopped dead when they each felt a heavy hand resting on their shoulder. Two sets of brown eyes looked up to see stern grey ones staring back. Mori was able to convey that interrupting Honey and Narumi right now would not be a good idea.

The twins breathed a sigh of relief when Mori released them. They nodded at him and headed in the opposite direction of Honey, whispering to each other. They were probably plotting something involving Tamaki and some way of humiliating him.

Everyone seemed content to let Honey and Narumi be. Kyoya had taken a seat at a table and was working on something on his laptop. Mori took a seat as well, watching his cousin discreetly. The constant tap of keys was soothing in its repetition. All to soon Tamaki's cries of despair punctuated the air along with the twin's snickers. The twins dashed away from Tamaki as Haruhi tried to pacify his cries. Having not made any progress, Haruhi decided to go back to cleaning up. Tamaki went to Kyoya, going on and on about the 'little devils' tricks' and their 'evil intentions.' Kyoya merely nodded, barely listening as he continued tapping away on his computer. The lack of attention sent Tamaki into his corner of depression. The twins once again started whispering to each other, but made sure Tamaki could hear. He became outraged and charged out of his corner, after the raced to the door and pulled it open, trying to slip out before Tamaki could catch them. But as soon as they set foot out of Music Room #3 they ran into something. They barely registered a yelp of surprise before they were in a heap on the floor.

Tamaki laughed at the sight of the twins; a tangle of limbs crumpled on the floor. Then he noticed a third person and immediately fell into Host mode. "My, my. Such a beautiful princess," he knelt, pushing the twins out of the way in the process. "You mustn't stay on the floor." He took the girl's hand and carefully pulled her up. In doing so, she was pulled against his chest. Tamaki noted that she was about that same height as Haruhi.

"Uh...thanks." She didn't seem impressed by being trampled on or the fact that some stranger was now clinging to her. She pulled away from him and gave him a small smile before turning to the twins. "Are you two alright?"

They got up and nodded. "Sorry, about running into you..." They said as they both rubbed the back of their heads, seemingly embarrassed.

"It's fine," the girl said with a genuine smile.

They looked at her and smiled back. She was wearing jeans with a few rips in them and a tight, plain black t-shirt. Though her clothes seemed simple, the twins' keen eyes caught the fact that the entire ensemble was designer and complimented her figure nicely. She had dark hair, a nice mixture of browns and black, which fell to the small of her back. Her big, soft green eyes held a gentle kindness as she looked at the twins then to Tamaki. Both of which who were just getting a good look at her now.

"Could you help me?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course!" The three of them answered at once, nearly falling over themselves to help. "What might such a lovely princess as you need?" Tamaki added, trying to grab her hand.

She deftly avoided the King's advances as she took a step back. "I'm looking for my cousin–"

"Kiyomi-chan!" She was cut off by a high-pitched squeal as Narumi launched herself at her. "I've been waiting for you!"

Kiyomi laughed and hugged Narumi. "Sorry, I got a little lost I guess."

Narumi giggled as she placed her feet back on the ground. Grabbing Kiyomi's hand, she tugged her along, "Come on! I want you to meet someone!"

Kiyomi followed Naurmi obediently, leaving behind a dumbstruck set of twins and a confused King. Shaking themselves out of their trance, the three followed the two girls back into the Music Room. Narumi had dragged Kiyomi to Honey and was introducing the two of them. The rest of the Hosts had started to gather because of the commotion.

"It's very nice to meet you, Honey-senpai." Kiyomi said with a smile. "Narumi-chan has told me a lot about you."

"Naru-chan talks a lot about you too Kiyo-chan!" Honey replied with a big grin. He caught sight of Takashi coming towards him and climbed onto his shoulder. "This is my cousin!" He exclaimed happily.

"That's Mori-senpai," Narumi said to Kiyomi who nodded her understanding. "Hello," she said, looking up at Mori with a smile.

"Hn." It seemed he had merely acknowledged her presence, but he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Narumi, we really need to go now."

"But I want to introduce you to everyone!" Narumi pouted, tears forming in her eyes. All members of the Host club thought that Kiyomi would cave and delay their leaving a bit longer; Narumi was just so adorable.

"No. We have to go," she answered bluntly, surprising everyone.

"You're so mean to me!" Narumi cried angrily.

Kiyomi looked unaffected by her cousin's accusations and just looked at her. "What do you say?"

Narumi pouted some more, "Please..."

"There. Was that so hard?" Kiyomi smiled, "Your mom was right, you need to work on your manners."

The twins stared at each other, then leaned in close and whispered so only they could hear. "Do those two remind you of people we know?" Hikaru asked. "Like female versions of Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked. They both nodded and continued to observe the girls' actions, curiosity peaked.

Narumi's mood went from pouting, to sulking, to elated in about five seconds. She jumped around excitedly, then grabbed Kiyomi's hand and pulled her to Kyoya.

"This is Kyoya-senpai!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Hello," Kiyomi bowed her head slightly as she shook hands with the Shadow King. Before he had a chance to say anything, she was pulled over to Haruhi and Tamaki. The same thing happened; she barely had time to greet them before she was pulled to the next hosts. The twins grinned at her before she was tugged back to Honey and Mori. Honey had taken note of the way Mori had watched Kiyomi's every movement and whispered something in his ear which caused a light blush to creep to his face. Honey laughed gleefully and hopped off his cousin's shoulder.

"Will you come visit us, Naru-chan?" Honey asked as he stood in front of her.

"Yes, and I can bring Tora!" The girl exclaimed happily. She looked up at Kiyomi with her best puppy dog face, "Can we please go? Please Kiyo-chan?"

"What's 'Tora'?" Kaoru asked his twin quietly. "Dunno," Hikaru muttered. They shrugged it off and listened for Kiyomi's answer.

After a slight, suspenseful pause the brunette smiled at her cousin, "Sure."

Her response elicited a cry of joy from Narumi as she clung to her cousin. "Thank you so much!" She hopped off her cousin and went back to Honey, "It's Friday, so...maybe tomorrow we could all hang out!" She dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Honey. "Here, this is Kiyo-chan's phone number. You can call us when you guys are ready!" Kiyomi wondered why Narumi had her phone number already written down, but was fine with it.

Honey looked at Mori, who nodded. "Okay!" He took the paper and handed it to Mori who put it in his pocket. Mori looked at Kiyomi and found she was looking at him as well. He noticed her blush before she looked away.

"Come on, Kiyo-chan! Bye everyone!" Narumi skipped towards the door with her cousin following close behind. Before Kiyomi exited, she turned and said to everyone, "Sorry for bothering you guys! Narumi is a little excitable." A moment later she was gone.

The Host Club stared at each other, stunned at what just happened. Most couldn't process the events, or the two girls that just left. Kyoya, ever observant, understood the events and was perhaps typing up some notes or something about it on his laptop. Tamaki still seemed upset that Kiyomi had pretty much blown him off. The twins were still stunned by the similarities between Mori and Honey's relationship and Kiyomi and Narumi's relationship. They decided they might need to do some research on the girls and were excited by the prospect of having a new toy. Haruhi seemed pleased that Honey had found someone so simliar to him and she figured that Kiyomi and Mori would end up together as well. So she just grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him along, planning on getting him to help with the last bit of cleaning up there was to do.

Honey hopped on Mori's shoulders again. "We gotta go now! Bye everyone!" He waved happily as he and Mori exited Music Room #3. Once outside, and with the door shut quietly behind them, Honey looked at his cousin as best he could from his position. "Are you excited, Takashi?"

"Hn."

"What do you think we should do tomorrow? Go to the zoo and see all the cute animals? Or maybe we could just make some yummy treats!" Honey was excited about tomorrow and it showed. Mori was also quite happy, but he wouldn't let his emotions out so freely. "I'll ask Naru-chan tonight! I can call her!" Honey finally decided.

"Hn."

The cousins walked through the school, their thoughts focused on what would happen tomorrow. Honey knew his cousin liked Kiyomi, so he would make sure that he and Narumi would leave them alone. He knew Narumi would help him, but maybe he would call the twins to see if they could help with a plot...but then again, he can be pretty creative when he wants to be. He smiled and the look on his face could've been mistaken for that of one of the twins when they were scheming. Mori allowed himself to slip deeper into his thoughts as he made his way along, barely noting the weight of his cousin on his shoulder. He was happy that Honey had asked if the girls would hang out with them. He was also glad his cousin knew him so well. But, like always, he would put Honey ahead of himself tomorrow. He still selfishly hoped that he would get to know Kiyomi a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (again): Please review, that is...if you want to know what happens on their little 'date.' Yes, I know...I'm evil, but I don't think it'll hurt anyone to take a few minutes to review this story :) And I'll only request that I get at least...5 reviews. See? I can be nice. Anyway thanks everyone! OH! And I might have the twins crash the 'date.' But I don't know, so let me know what you guys think, okay? And, if the twins do end up coming, what should happen? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sooo... I just wanted to thank the wonderful people who decided to review! It was great to get the reviews and I'd like to apologize for the confusion surrounding Kiyomi's appearance. I would've updated much sooner but I was in the hospital because of a surgery. No worries, I'm good but it was stressful and it's kinda hard to write through a haze of heavy meds...haha. So I figured I should just write once my head was clear, hopefully that was a good choice :) Hope you like this chapta! **

**Kiyomi: I picture her looking like Haruhi, but with darker, longer wavy hair (down to her lower back) and green eyes instead. She is roughly the same height as Haruhi as well. I think that's the simplest way to describe her. If that still doesn't help then let me know and I'll try to figure out another way to phrase it. :)**

**And a little tidbit about Narumi and Kiyomi: Both were home schooled for awhile. Narumi just convinced her parents to let her go to Ouran and Kiyomi will be transferring into Ouran later. They would both be in Honey and Mori's class. But they are both younger than the eldest two hosts. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't know the Hosts... And I'm terribly sorry, cause I'm pretty sure there will be major OOC-ness in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>A cellphone buzzed then rang out against the noise that carried through the nearly empty house. It sang it's loud, melodic song, growing in volume after each ring. The vibration were causing it to wiggle to the edge of the counter it rested on.<p>

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A voice called to the impatient phone as if to quell its cries. "Geesh." Kiyomi sighed as she grabbed it up before it could plummet to the ground. Flipping it open, she brought it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Ki-chaaaaaaaan!" Came a loud, cheery voice. Kiyomi could nearly see the little pink flowers surrounding the owner of the voice.

"Hi, Honey-senpai," she replied with a smile though she knew he couldn't see it. "What do you need?"

Kiyomi heard the blonde lolita giggle happily. "Takashi and me wanted to ask you and Naru-chan about tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

Kiyomi had already started walking to find her smaller cousin, "Okay, let me just find Narumi." No sooner than the name was out of her mouth had said thrust herself on her taller cousin happily. Kiyomi registered Honey saying something about sweets and being right back. Her cousin now held all of her attention as Kiyomi detached Narumi from herself. Covering the mouthpiece of the phone she peered at her cousin, "It's Honey-senpai."

Narumi squealed joyfully and reached for the phone. Obliging, Kiyomi clicked a button to put the phone on speaker then handed it to her cousin. "Honey-senpai!" The tiny blonde girl bounced over to the couch and sat, swinging her legs back and forth as she set the phone beside her.

"Naru-chaan! How are you?" Both blondes started rambling on to each other excitedly. Taking a seat next to her cousin, Kiyomi tuned out their happy chatter. Her thoughts drifted to the event of tomorrow. She went through the mental catalogue of her clothes and tried to figure out what she would wear. Normally, she didn't really concern herself with her appearance...But for tomorrow she wanted to look good.

"Kiyomi!" Narumi called, trying to pull her cousin out of her reverie. "Ki-chan, hey!" The little blonde reached over and nudged her cousin.

"Oh! Sorry, Narumi." Kiyomi responded with a smile though slightly startled. "I guess I was thinking."

"Hehe, it's fine." Narumi grinned back at her. "But Honey-senpai wants to know what we want to do tomorrow!"

Kiyomi shrugged, "I don't really care. So whatever you guys want to do is fine."

"Are you sure, Ki-chan?" Honey asked, apparently he was still on the phone.

She nodded but quickly remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes, senpai. You and Narumi can decide, I'm you two can come up with something good."

"Hmm...okay. I asked Takashi and he doesn't really mind either." Honey said thoughtfully. It was clear that he was really trying to find the best possible activity for the group to do.

"Honey-senpai?" Narumi asked sweetly. "I think it would be fun to make some sweets together! Don't you Ki-chan?" She asked using the nickname she often reverted to. She looked up at the brunette with big, hopeful blue eyes.

"Sounds fun to me," Kiyomi barely got her response out before the two blondes were rapid-fire shooting ideas of cakes, cookies, and cupcakes at each other. She smiled and stood up. Flipping her mass amount of hair down as she bent over, she ran her fingers through it to soothe any knots or tangles that might have formed. Then she pulled it all together as she straightened and tied it back into messy bun. It was out of the way now, so she was happy.

Unbeknownst to Kiyomi, Narumi had said goodbye to Honey and set the phone aside. The blonde grinned at her cousin's back evilly as she looked at the distance from the couch to said girl. Knowing her chance wouldn't last much longer, Narumi quietly gathered her feet beneath her and quickly launched herself forward. She latched onto her cousin, laughing at the surprised yelp that Kiyomi had made.

"I got you!" She said victoriously as she continued to cling to her cousin's frame. "Hey...This is that shirt!"

Kiyomi nodded, "Yeah. The one that you got for me one of the times we went to zoo." She peered down fondly at the shirt she was wearing. It was quite plain but she loved it nonetheless; it was dark purple with a zebra on the front. On the back was the zoo's logo. It was a few sizes to big and nearly covered the small pair of shorts she was wearing, but that's what made it comfortable.

"It looks good, I like it!" Narumi nodded resolutely as she finally released her cousin and bounded towards the stairs. "I'll go change into mine too! Then we'll match!"

Kiyomi didn't respond since the blonde was probably already out of hearing range. She merely made her way to the stairs as well, figuring they might as well go to bed soon; they'd be busy tomorrow so they would need their sleep. She flicked off the living room light as she walked by then climbed the stairs. Going to the room that had once been meant for a guest but was know hers, she left the door open knowing that Narumi would want to talk for a while before sleeping. She practically lived at her cousin's house, but that's just the way the families worked. The two girls' time would be split between Kiyomi's house or Narumi's. Currently Kiyomi's parents were away so she was staying with Narumi, but she didn't mind at all.

Narumi came in, just as expected, and the girls laid on the bed as they started discussing plans for tomorrow and the rest of the weekend. They talked about school and when Kiyomi was going to be transferring and all the types of cakes that Narumi had eaten with Honey earlier. They laughed and smiled and joked until they decided it was getting late enough to go to bed.

Having taken nearly an hour to get ready and find Narumi's favorite toy tiger, the girls were finally in their limo on their way to meet with Honey and Mori. It was decided that they would all go to Mori's house and the chosen activity was making sweets. Honey had added that Mori had plenty of movies at his house, just in case they got bored after they made the sweets. Narumi was grinning happily, as she had been since she woke up. Her tiger, Tora, lay in her lap while she looked out the window then at Kiyomi and back out the window. Kiyomi was not as jittery as her cousin, she merely stared out the window patiently. Occasionally, she would cast a glance at Narumi to ensure she was fine but other than that, she contented herself with watching the scenery pass by.

Narumi absently played with the hem of her shirt, still unable to stop fidgeting. She decided she liked her outfit; she had been slightly apprehensive about earlier when Kiyomi put it together. Not that her cousin had a bad sense of style, it just seemed...different. But the hot pink short-sleeved shirt that was, in places, swirled with white, actually looked pretty cute. She loved the color and it was longer than normal shirts but not long enough to look like a dress. With a pair of black jeans and black flats to finish the look, it was adorable. The whole thing complimented the pink highlights in her hair too. Another plus. She looked at Kiyomi again and reached her out and poked her.

"Narumi?"

"Thanks, Ki-chan." She smiled a little, almost shyly, as she looked at her cousin who was frowning slightly.

"Um, your welcome. But why are you thanking me?" Kiyomi asked, turning away from the window to look at Narumi.

"'Cause...you always help me and you're always there when I need you." She looked up at Kiyomi with a little grin. "And you help me pick out good outfits!"

Kiyomi returned the grin, though still slightly taken aback at her cousin's sudden graciousness. "I'm your cousin, of course I'd do that stuff for you." She leaned over and gathered Narumi in a tight hug. They hugged for a moment before pulling away and smiling at each other once more.

"Tora likes your outfit," Narumi said as she lifted the little tiger plush for emphasis.

"Thanks," Kiyomi replied. "Well, you and her did help me out with it." She gave them a smile and thought back to when she had been digging through her closet desperately. Her clothes were scattered around her room when Narumi had come in with Tora. Needless to say, the short blonde had been surprised by the mess of her usually tidy cousin's room. She had offered her help, which Kiyomi had gratefully accepted and found the perfect outfit in a matter of minutes. Kiyomi had been stunned by her cousin's quick pick. Now, sitting in the limo with Narumi, she was wearing the outfit her cousin had chosen. It consisted of black leggings under a flowing, black and white plaid skirt that reached just a few inches above her knees. The top she had on was a simple green t-shirt that clung to her curves. She was also wearing a pair of black flats that matched Narumi's. Before leaving, Kiyomi had decided to wear her favorite necklace; a long, plain silver chain with a dark blue, almost black rose pendant. The chain was long enough that the rose hung just above her belly button. The rose was about two inches in diameter and was very intricate if looked upon closely.

Before anything else could be said, their driver kindly notified them that they had arrived at Mori's house. As the girls climbed out of the limo they thanked the driver and waved as he drove away. The pair made their way up to the door but before they could even think to knock, the door opened and Honey was revealed.

"Naru-chan! Ki-chan!" He exclaimed excitedly then grabbed both their hands and tugged them inside. Kiyomi noticed he didn't have Usa-chan with him and wondered where it was. She didn't wonder long because she saw Mori standing behind her, after having shut the door, extending the pink bunny towards his cousin. Narumi gushed over the pink bunny as Honey told her how cute Tora was.

"Hi, Mori-senpai." Kiyomi said with a smile, after she and Narumi had removed their shoes.

His gaze dropped to her and he nodded, keeping his ever stoic mask in place. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans as he waited for his cousin to direct the girls out of the entryway. Trying to keep his eyes on Honey, he noticed that Kiyomi kept glancing at him. He was curios as to why she was doing this, but still didn't speak. Though her glances were causing him to fidget almost nervously. He restlessly itched his left arm, rubbing the fabric of his crimson colored long sleeved shirt.

"Takashi! Let's go make sweets now!" Honey cried, just barely enough warning for Mori to brace himself against his cousin's attack. He took on the extra weight easily as Honey clambered up to sit on his shoulders. Mori started walking towards the kitchen, glancing back once to ensure the girls were following, before continuing on his way.

Being accustomed to the vast glory and beauty that often accompanied wealth, neither Narumi nor Kiyomi were surprised by the decorative qualities that were selectively placed throughout Mori's home. Kiyomi noticed subtle intricacies such as paintings and little nick-knacks as she and Narumi followed after their hosts. She smiled slightly; though she knew little about the Morinozuka family, it seemed that the delicate charm suited the family nicely. Subtle, yet strong...Like Takashi. Eyes widening slightly, she nearly stumbled when she realized the path that her thoughts had traveled on. Feeling a tug at her sleeve, Kiyomi looked down to see big blue eyes staring at her curiously. She gave her small cousin a reassuring smile before walking through one final door and into the kitchen.

Of course the kitchen was large and furnished with expensive appliances to ease the process of cooking. The walls were a pale blue, complimented by the dark wood of the cupboards. The countertops were a glossy black, reflecting anything quite nicely. Everything required to make cakes and cookies had already been set out neatly, lining the counter of the island.

"We asked the maids to get everything ready!" Honey exclaimed as he eyed the ingredients. "They even found us some yummy recipes!"

"Yay!" Narumi grinned, "I'm so excited!"

With a giggle Honey hopped off of Mori's shoulders and skipped to the island that held all the goods. His fingers curled around the counter and he pulled himself up onto his tiptoes. His little blonde head peeked up, revealing his caramel eyes. A moment later, a second blonde head popped up, this one having pretty pink highlights. Kiyomi smiled at their antics and walked to the counter that they were at. She looked around for the recipes that Honey had mentioned earlier but didn't see them. Feeling a tap at her shoulder, she turned and was met by cool grey eyes. Kiyomi realized she was staring when Mori's brow furrowed nearly imperceptibly and his eyes darted down quickly. Only then did the brunette notice that he was holding some papers towards her.

"Oh!" A light blush danced across her cheeks as she reached out and took the papers, realizing that they were the recipes. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

He nodded, slightly confused by her actions though he didn't comment. Instead he turned to his cousin and Narumi, both of which had sat down and were leaning against the cupboards. They were speaking quietly compared to their normal volume as they played with their two favorite stuffed animals. Occasionally one would say something to which the other would giggle and the scene was very similar to their previous meetings at the Host Club, except for the cakes that is.

"Hmm...Mori-senpai?"

Turning back to the brunette, he saw that she had the recipes lined up on the counter. "Hn?"

"Well, I don't know which one to make." She said, then cast a glance towards her cousin and Honey. "But I don't want to ask because it'll be a surprise." Turning her green eyes on her senpai, she asked, "Which one do you think?"

Scanning the selection quickly, Mori saw Honey's favorite and nearly picked that one but recalled how Honey had wanted to try something new. Well, none of the recipes that he could chose from were new...but there was one that Honey hadn't had in quite awhile. As he picked the recipe off the counter and extended it towards Kiyomi he wondered if Narumi would also enjoy it. She had similar tastes to Honey, so it was more than likely she would.

"Perfect!" Kiyomi said after taking the recipe and reading over it. "I know they'll love it. Now, we just can't let them know what we're going to make...How are we going to keep it a secret?"

Mori simply walked over to the small couple and knelt in front of them. "Mitsukuni. We need fresh fruit for the sweets."

The young blonde's face immediately lit up as he grinned. "Me and Naru-chan can get some from the garden! Right, Naru-chan?"

Narumi nodded vigorously, her hair fluffing slightly at the quick motion. Both blondes jumped up and grabbed their stuffed animals. Honey grabbed Narumi's hand and they ran out of the kitchen, the now open door revealing vibrant green grass and a large garden not to far off. A warm breeze blew through the door, carrying the fresh scent of spring.

"Good idea," Kiyomi said to the wild-type host. She picked up the recipe and quietly rattled off the ingredients that they would need. With a resolute nod she set about getting the correct measuring utensils and all else that she would need. She had nearly forgotten that Mori was in the kitchen when he seemed to appear out of nowhere at her side. She slid the large mixing bowl to him after she scooped out the needed amount of sugar and reached for the flour to do the same. Before she got the flour measured, she grabbed a wooden mixing spoon and gave it to Mori. "You'll need that," she said with a smile.

He nodded and took it from her, their hands brushing slightly. He turned his head to the open to door to hide the light blush that dusted over his cheeks. Kiyomi had an small, embarrassed smile on her face as she quickly grabbed the bag of flour. The bag wasn't all that heavy so she just tilted it and tried to shake a little bit out, just enough to fill the cup. Kiyomi gave a surprised yelp as nearly all of the flour left in the bag dumped out and puffed up into a little cloud. The flour was piled high in the cup and spilled out on all sides.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Mori-senpai!" The brunette said, trying to clean up the powdery mess. All she succeeded in doing was coating her hands in the powder and spreading it over the once clean black contertop.

Mori reached out and placed a hand on hers, stilling her movements. When she looked up at him surprised he said, "It's fine. It's only flour."

Nodding sheepishly Kiyomi moved aside as Mori swiftly cleaned the mess up. He was well-practiced in the art of a quick pick-up, due to his cousin's slightly messier tendencies. Luckily there was more flour so they would still have enough to make the cake. After wiping her hands on a rag, Kiyomi went back to measuring out the ingredients and dumping them, carefully, into the bowl so Mori could mix them all together.

The pair worked well and had a nice rhythm going as they prepared the cake, hoping that it would quench the seemingly unsatisfiable need for sugar that both of their cousins had. Mori had mixed everything until the batter was smooth and thick. The oven beeped, signaling that it was at the right temperature to bake the cake. Mori already had the cake batter in a pan so he simply placed the pan in the oven and set the timer for 30 minutes then decided to start picking up the mess that was created.

"I'll start the frosting," Kiyomi chimed as she began gathering the right tools and ingredients, eager to finish with the cooking. Her favorite part was frosting the cake, it always has been. She grabbed the powdered sugar and was getting ready to pour it into the measuring cup when she felt someone behind her. Before she could comprehend what was going on, a pair of long arms wrapped around her and strong hands closed over hers. Tilting her head, she looked up into Mori's dark eyes. "Senpai?"

"Don't want to spill anything again. Right?" His deep voice seemed to rumble from his chest. Kiyomi merely nodded as she looked at his hands gently covering her and guiding the package of powdered sugar over the cup and measuring out the perfect amount. He stayed behind her, softly guiding her hands as they made the frosting together. She couldn't deny that she liked him; her face was flushed and her heart was hammering in her chest. Despite the effect that he was having on her, she felt utterly safe around him. She found herself almost leaning back against his chest, but stopped herself, afraid that he might pull away or something. Having been so consumed in by her thoughts, Kiyomi didn't notice that the frosting was made. She was only pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Mori step away. _Oh no, _she thought. _Did I do something?_

She turned to face him with what she guessed was a shy, questioning look. She was stunned when his eyes softened and he smiled at her. He reached out and took her small hand in his. With a gentle tug he pulled her out of the door and started walking towards the garden, undoubtedly in search of their cousins. "They probably ate all of the fruit by now." He stated as his eyes scanned the large gardens.

"I bet," Kiyomi agreed with a small laugh. "We'd better go rescue the fruit."

The gardens were practically a maze. Kiyomi knew she would've been lost in the depths of the greenery had she been wandering it alone. She tightened her grip on Mori's hand and he gave her's a reassuring squeeze as he gave her a small smile. They kept walking and could soon hear voices off in the distance.

**xOxOxOx**

They practically had to hold their breathe to stop from giggling when they saw Mori and Kiyomi coming. Their cousins hadn't seen them when they snuck back to try and get a quick snack. When the pair of blondes had seen Mori 'helping' Kiyomi with the frosting they nearly tripped over themselves. Thanks to Honey's quick thinking they were able to avoid being detected and only stayed a minute before it became apparent that neither of their cousins planned on breaking the embrace. Running back to the berry bushes where they had been previously, they stifled their giggles as much as they could. Finally, when they collapsed on the grass, they let their laughter flow over them. Whenever they looked at each other one of them would start giggling again which of course caused the other to as well. This circle of laughter went on for several minutes...until Narumi took a calming breath and looked over at Honey with a smirk.

"It worked really well, Honey-senpai." She said as she sat up.

He sat up as well and smiled at her. "I knew it would. And you know you don't have to call me senpai..." He said the last part almost nervously.

She giggled a little. "Okay, Honey_-kun._" She gave him a smile when she spotted a blush darkening his cheeks.

"I think Takashi is happy." The lolita-type host said as he fiddled with the grass. "Do you think Kiyomi is?"

The blonde girl nodded happily, "Of course she is. Even though she won't admit it, she likes him."

Before any response could be formed, the two objects of their conversation appeared. When the blondes looked up from their seats on the ground they saw that their cousins were holding hands. An evil grin spread across Narumi's face as she bounced up and skipped her way to her cousin.

"Ki-chaaaan!" Narumi said, her big blue eyes fixating on the couple's joined hands. "What're you doing?"

A light blush spread across Kiyomi's face, but she didn't drop Mori's hand like Narumi had expected her to. Instead, she mumbled something under her breath.

"What? I didn't understand you..."

"I said, we were just looking for you two." Kiyomi glared daggers at her cousin while the petite blonde decided to skip around the couple.

"Did you get the fruit?" Mori questioned, looking at the bushes which held plump berries just perfect for their cake and ripe for picking.

Honey nodded happily and held up a small containing nearly over flowing with various fruits and berries. "Right here, Takashi! But..." The blonde looked down slightly, his eyes seeming to get even bigger while they started to water slightly. "We ate some too...We ate a lot and I don't know if this will be enough for the cake!"

Before Mori could move to reassure his cousin that they could always pick more if they needed to, Narumi popped up next to Honey and hugged him. "Don't worry Honey-kun! We can pick more, cause it was really fun!"

Honey looked at her a moment before wiping his eyes and hugging her back, "You're right Naru-chan! Let's get some more!"

"Mitsukuni."

"Oh yeah! Here ya go Takashi!" Honey bounced over and gave his cousin the container. "You and Ki-chan can use these ones until we get more!"

Takashi nodded with a tiny smile gracing his strong features as he took the fruit with his free hand. "We should check the cake." He stated evenly, turning back to Kiyomi once Honey and Narumi had practically dove back into the garden to hunt more berries.

"Oh! You're right, I had almost forgotten." Kiyomi said with a laugh. They turned and headed back the way they had come. "Do you think we could hear the oven beep from here, Mori-senpai?"

"Hn..." He frowned slightly, unaware that Kiyomi could detect the slight change in his demeanor.

"What is it?" She asked, looking over at him with concern as they walked.

He stopped walking, his hand holding hers effectively stopping her from continuing on without him. He didn't say anything as he stood and he could tell that she was starting to get worried.

"M-Mor-?"

"Takashi." He said, cutting her off. He gave her hand a gentle tug and pulled her closer. He looked down at her with cool grey eyes, "Please call me Takashi."

She nodded in response as a dark blush rose to her cheeks at their close proximity and his words. "All right...Takashi." She said quietly. That earned her a smile which only served to deepen her blush. She looked down in an attempt to hide her flushed face and vaguely registered the thump of something on the ground when Takashi's hand that had previously held the fruit rose to her chin. Gently, he pulled her chin up to look at him. When he started to lean down slowly she found her heartbeat increasing rapidly with anticipation.

His lips ghosted over hers once and when she didn't pull away he leaned down to again. The kiss was soft and his lips, though slightly dry, were warm and gentle. The hand that was holding her chin started to caress her cheek in soft, slow motions. Kiyomi didn't realized that her eyes had slid shut until Takashi pulled away and she had to open them to look at him. He was smiling at her affectionately and she bit her lip to hold back a happy grin that was threatening to break across her face.

Realization suddenly hit and she gasped. "The cake! And–oh no...the fruit..." She looked at the ground where the container had fallen and the berries had spilled out.

Takashi chuckled as he knelt down, scooping the abused fruit back into their container. He had it all gathered before Kiyomi could even try to help. Standing, he offered her his hand. "The cake?"

Smiling, she took his hand with a nod and they started walking back to the kitchen in a comfortable silence.

**xOxOx**

"Honey-kun?" Narumi called, one hand gripping her stuffed tiger tightly. They had been picking some more berries–well, they were mainly just eating them–and Honey had been right beside her. And now, its like he just disappeared.

"Naru-chaaaaaaan!" She yelped when Honey collided with her and they tumbled to the ground. "Oh no! Naru-chan, are you okay?"

With a giggle she sat up, "Yeah. You just scared me." Honey was grinning at her and his smile was so infectious that soon she was grinning back at him. "Where did you go?"

His eyes lit up and he leaned toward her, "I saw Takashi and Ki-chan..." His eyes darted from side to side as he whispered. "Kiss!"

Narumi squealed. "Really! Wait... They didn't see you right?"

Honey shook his head, quite pleased that he was able to avoid detection.

"I think you hang out around the twins too much!" Narumi said with a smirk. "You're getting mischievous!"

His eyes widened and he let some fake tears well up. "B-but Naru-chan...I j-just thought you'd want t-to know..."

Afraid that she had actually hurt his feelings, she hugged him tightly. "I was kidding, Honey-kun!" Still hugging him, his small frame started to shake and she thought that he was full out crying now. The thought nearly had her in tears as well.

He pulled out of her hug and looked at her, eyes sparkling with joy. "I was kidding too, Naru-chan." He grinned at her then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Big blue eyes grew even bigger in surprise and her face flushed. With a cute wink, Honey jumped to his feet. "LET'S GET CAKE!"

Narumi laughed, standing up next to him. She grabbed the hand that wasn't holding Usa-chan and starting running towards the house. The two blondes raced next to each other, their beloved stuffed animals clutched tightly in their hands as they laughed gleefully.

When they finally burst through the kitchen door they collapsed into a giggling, blonde heap. Hearing footsteps they looked up to see their cousins staring down at them with amused expressions.

"No more fruit?" Kiyomi asked.

"We got distracted!" Narumi said. "And...they tasted sooooo good, we had to eat the ones that we picked!"

Kiyomi laughed, "That's fine. We had enough from the first batch."

"Can we eat cake now?" Honey stared up at Takashi and Kiyomi with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"Yeah, can we?" Narumi joined in as well, pulled her tiger against her chest and pouting like the pro that she is.

"Pleeeaaase!" The two blondes whined together.

"It's already dished out, "Kiyomi said. She motioned them to the dining area where she and Takashi had just finished setting the table, knowing their smaller cousins would need their sugar fix soon.

With joyful cries, the two rushed to said room and immediately sat next to each other and devoured as much of the cake as they could. Takashi and Kiyomi followed at a more normal pace, chuckling to themselves at their cousin's actions. They took their seats across from their relatives and ate their own, much smaller pieces of cake smiling happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then. I guess that's it. Sorry, I feel like the end kinda...sucked. It felt really rushed. I don't feel that great right now, so that might be a contributing factor...But I hope those of you who read enjoyed it! I warned you about the OOC-ness so don't complain! Actually, if you can complain nicely, then I don't mind :) Review please and I've got a poll going for my next Ouran fic, so go check it out please!**


End file.
